Recombinant AAV (rAAV) vectors are increasingly being used for gene transfer and are currently being tested in human gene therapy trials. Conventional methods for producing rAAV are performed using mammalian cell cultures. The difficulties associated with large-scale mammalian cell techniques have hampered production of the large quantities of vectors required for gene therapy applications.